The Strangest of Creatures
by Agent blue rose
Summary: no one knows her. not even the teachers. Any one who has seen her Quickly forgets. She has secrets too. Deep, dark ones. Secrets many would kill for. And no one knows who's side she's on.
1. Mystery girl

No one noticed her really. She was just the quiet girl a the back of the class. She never raised her hand and she never lingered in the halls. She never broke the rules. No one ever picked on her because they never really saw her. She wore a plain black tie and she wore no badge. no knew what house she was in and she was never in the company of another student.

And yet...

Her hair was a deep midnight blue. Every afternoon she could be seen sitting by the lake strumming a guitar. She knew all the ghosts by name and never missed a Death Day celebration. She refused to wear trainers and instead wore a pair of grey converse. She was the best in all her classes and had such a high IQ that though she would be turning thirteen this year she was to enter her fifth year soon.

Though somehow...

She was practically invisible. even teachers rarely glanced at her. the last time some one had spoken to her it had been a first year asking where the charms corridor was. He had quickly forgotten about her. no one knew her name. not even the Weasley twins prank her because if you asked them they would claim they had never seen her, though they knew everyone.

She was a phantom. A shadow. She stands out and yet blends in. she lived across the street from the Boy-Who-Lived. She called the Night-Bus for him once, though indeed he never knew. Dementors avoid her like the Devil's Snare avoids the sun. She loves ancient magic and wants to be an Auror when she grows up. She knows more languages than any one else at hogwarts including the headmaster. She is friend with the creatures of the forbidden forest and the centaurs adore her.

She is brave, cunning, intelligent and loyal all at once.

She has secrets too. deep dark ones. secrets others would kill for. And a power like no one has ever seen. had anyone known of her she would have made a great ally.

Or a fearsome weapon.

She was knew things others did not. she was sly and those who she called her foes had yet to beat her, yet she feared they might come close. Even Albus Dumbledore, had he known of her, would not have succeeded in entering her mind. no one could really tell if her heart was pure or tainted. though they were soon to find out.

A storm was brewing on the horizon. Two storms to be exact. One, that had begun just last June, when the Dark lord had returned. The other, however, Had been brewing for centuries. Long before she had even been born in fact, though nowadays she was right in the middle of it.

But who's side she was on...

no one knows.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)-

 **well, What do you think? if it turns out no really likes this I probably won't continue it.**

 **But if i get at least ten reviews saying that people like the Story I'll continue it.**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**

 **o_o + + : )**


	2. the girl in the tree

Saphire eyes, pale skin and long midnight blue hair. Despite her strange appearance she blended in perfectly with the tree she was perched in. It was an oak tree so thick and so tall it could only have been hundreds of years old. The large tree was what made her house stand out from all the other overly neat houses of Privet Drive. "Plants are living too," Her aunt always said. "No point in having them there if you keep cutting them down like all these other senseless muggles." She agreed. Plants, like all living creatures thrummed with the steady pulse of life that told her what they were, who they were, and what they needed. No one else could feel that strange pulse of life, no one but she and her aunt.

Today's subject of interest was the boy across the street. He was laying in the bushes again, listening to the news. A little bit away, near Mrs. Figgs house, a man was watching discreetly from the shadows. People were always watching the boy. She new who they were of course. They were members of the Order, sent to keep an eye on Harry Potter. They came every day. Always watching to make sure he was staying out of trouble.

CRACK!

She smirked as a certain Mundungas Fletcher not-so-quietly disapearated. Honestly, how Harry had not noticed those fools watching him day in and day out yet was a mystery to her. Well, if Harry had not suspected anything before he certainly did now. Grabbing his wand from the waistband of his jeans like a knight unsheathing his sword he leapt up only to bang his head on the window sill of his house. Quick as a flash, (well, faster than she had imagined the fat old oaf could have moved any way) a large hand sprung out of the window and wrapped around the scrawny boy's neck.

" _Put it away! Now! Before anyone sees!"_ Her keen ears heard the fat man hiss. She smiled. If only he knew she had seen every thing that had been going on at that house for the past seven years. Indeed she hadn't missed a single thing. She had to stop herself from chuckling as she thought of the shreaks that had echoed from that house the day letters had poured from the chimney. Now that had been funny! She chuckled internally. nothing amused her quite as much as watching the chaos that unfolded at the Dursley house.

Hence why she was currently lying lazily on top of one of the thickest branches of the oak tree with a leather backpack strapped to her shoulders and her wand tucked in a hidden under her forest green shirt and strapped to her knee length brown shorts. She loved to observe things. it had been a habit she had taken to long before she had even moved to Privet Drive with her aunt. Because of this skill her sight hearing and fluid grace could make a cat jealous. She was quick to read between the lines and had yet to be fooled by even the most cunning of her many foes. All in all, observing things had given her quite a bit of wisdom.

She watched as Harry walked away. She glanced at her watch. she had a few more hours until she was expected to go inside, why not? she leapt down from the tree and landed in a neat crouch. Being careful not to stray from the shadows and keep a distance from him, she pondered why she was even fallowing him in the first place. though it was true she made a habit of looking on in amusement at antics of Harry potter and the Dursley's she had never fallowed any of them around before. Because she was many things but a stalker was not one of them.

She had a feeling though, a feeling deep down in her core that something was going to happen. Something she needed to be present for. So she followed, keeping her eyes stained for anything unusual. She watched as Harry ran into his cousin and an argument ensued. She rolled her eyes as harry lost his temper and whipped out his wand, pointing it firmly at his cousin. Honestly! That temper of his was going to get him into quite a bit of trouble one day.

And then she felt it. Well, not really, She could feel the sudden chill that filled the park but the despair that was said follow was lost on her. Dementors couldn't effect her like that. though she would never tell why. The dementors, however, paid no mind to her. Instead they pursued the two boys into a dark alleyway. She cursed as she chased after them. Leave it to Harry Potter to attract something as dangerous as a pair of dementors of all things.

As she neared the alley she saw Mrs. Figg straying towards it as well, an irritated expression on her face. She took out her wand to show the old squib that she was a fellow being of magic. " It's alright Mrs. Figg. I've got this. You go ahead and wait here, I might need help carrying Dudley out of the alley."

The old woman looked quite alarmed. "Do i know you?" She asked, her eyes darting to the wand in her hand. She smirked. '' Well i should hope so! you and have been neighbors for nearly seven years now." She said dryly though in truth she didn't mind. She was used to people overlooking her. She glanced into the alleyway just as harry was aiming a patronus charm at the dementors. She cursed. Of course it wouldn't occur to him that someone was setting him up so that he have to use magic! The idiot, some Chosen One.

She stepped into the alley and grinned wickedly as the dementors shied away from her like evil's snare to sunlight. "LEAVE" She cried in a commanding voice she had picked up from her aunt. The dementors fled instantly, taking their cold chill with them. She watched them leave for a few moments before bending down to offer Harry a hand.

"Your welcome by the way. My name's Willow. Willow Fey."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **And there you have it! the name of our mystery girl reveiled! But just who is the ever mysterious Willow Fey Really?**

 **Post Reviews to find out!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_**


	3. The girl from across the street

Willow huffed impatiently. "Well! Are you going to take my hand or not? Because I have no issues with leaving you here to rot while you try to think of a better way to get yourself and the fat oaf you call a cousin home!" Harry gave a slight smirk as he allowed her to pull him up with a shockingly strong hand.

"Thanks but if you don't mind me asking, er, how exactly do you know we're cousins." He had a point. they certainly didn't look alike. Willow just rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of- I live across the street genius! Of course i know you're cousins! I also know that you'll be getting quite a bit of mail soon so shut up and help me wake him up!" She gestured to an unconscious Dudley slumped against the wall. Harry frowned. "er... I think there's a spell that can wake him up but seeing as I'm underage-'' He cut himself of only to realize he needn't worry about revealing anything seeing as This strange teen was obviously a witch herself, if the wand clenched in her hand was anything to go by.

Willow scoffed. ''You wizards. Always so dependent on your magic! Hey, Take a look at this!'' She delivered a swift kick to Dudley side and shouted: "WAKE UP YOU FAT LUMP!" Dudley groaned as he got unsteadily to his feat. Willow pointed to him with an expression of exaggerated shock. "Did you see that! I woke him up _without_ magic!''

Harry went red in the face with embarrassment. "Oh, right." He grinned at her. "Thanks for giving him a kick though. you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

She grinned as they left the alley. "You know what Harry? Invite me over next summer and I'll kick Dudley as many times as you want.'' Harry laughed while Dudley sneared down at the petite fifteen year old. "You scare _me!''_ He boasted with an air of importance. "Your just a prissy girl!" The _prissy_ girl promptly gave him a powerful kick to the sweet spot. Dudley groaned in pain as they were joined by a fuming Mrs. Figg.

"Oh I'll kill Mundungas I will! The old woman shouted angerly. "What?'' Said harry blankly.

"He left!" Said Mrs. Figg wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive alive if he went and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry now we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will _kill_ him!"

Harry gaped. ''Your-Your a _witch_!'' Willow rolled her eyes. Really, just how thick was he? " A squib actually. Honestly harry, with filch working at our school i thought you'd have recognized the signs by now. You used to go to her house all the time! Are you really telling me that you _never_ noticed The floo powder, or the daily prophit she has a subscription to, or-"

"WILLOW SAPHIRE MOORS!" Harry was saved from further embarrasment as a tall, thin woman with promanent cheekbones marched across the street. "I GAVE YOU _ONE HOUR!_ WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE OUT A BIT LATE I EXPECTED YOU TO BE BACK BY SUNSET!" Willow winced.

"Sorry Aunt Mal. I didn't mean to but there were dementors following harry and i couldn't just... I got held up." Willow's aunt sighed and pulled her neice into a tight hug. " I wont apologise for yelling. heaven knows you were overdue for a scolding what with all the trouble you've gotten into lately! But you had me worried. _They_ came while I was out shopping." Willow gasped. however after her moment of shock passed she skillfully masked her emotions as she turned to Harry and his cousin. "well Harry I've got to go. Try not to summon anymore Dementors and do me a favor and work on your observational skills will you? Because for The-Chosen one you can be awfully thick."

As she and her aunt walked away Harry realized with a jolt that the two ladies were headed towards the end of the street rather than to their house right across the street. when they reached the end of the block Willow grabbed her aunt's arm and the two dissapeared with a loud _Crack!_

Mrs. Figg frowned. " you know I can't remember for the life of me a single time before now that I've so much as caught a glimpse of that girl or her aunt for that matter before now." Harry's frown deepened. "Me neither."

He'd have to ask Hermione what she thought. She had the answers to everything.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

 **Well that's that! I know I said I'd wait for reveiws of aproval before i continued this but i really liked the story and I'm the author so i do what I want!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**

 **_)_)_)  
_)**


	4. we meet again

Harry did not ask hermione. In truth he, like many before him, forgot all about Willow. That is, until he ran into her in his search for an empty compartment on the train.

"Oy! Watch it! I'm wal- oh, hi Harry." She stopped in mid- shout when she noticed who it was.

"hi" Harry eyed her warily. "umm, you wouldn't happen to know where i could find and empty compartment would you?" She stared him for several moments before groaning. "Ugh! And here I was hoping I could have a compartment all to myself like usual! But I suppose I'll have help you." She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her as she weaved expertly through the crowd of students. " honestly, you save a guy from dementors _once!"_ She grumbled as she entered an empty compartment and slumped onto one of the seats. Harry took the one across from her.

Willow sat up and looked at him with an irritated expression. "Okay since I'll be sharing my compartment this year I'm laying down some rules." She picked up a book from the seat and pointed to it. " You see this Book? Rule #1 While I am reading this book you will not bother me even if you are dying or so help me I gouge your eyes out and tear you limb from limb."

She looked pretty serious so Harry just gulped and nodded. She put the book down and nodded. "Good, rule #2: Don't touch my stuff. #3: Don't think that just because I'm letting you stay in here I'll hang around once we arrive. Once we're there, I'm out and you can go back to your life like nothing happened. Got it?" Harry nodded mutely. Willow smirked her aproval and picked up her book.

Harry just sat in silence. he was unused to not having Ron and Hermione to sit with. He was unsure what to do.

He glanced at Willow and relized for the first time that her uniform was wrong. True, she was wearing the standered robes, Button up shirt but that it. Instead of a skirt and leggings like the girls at Hogwarts were supposed to wear she was wearing a pair of black shin-length capris and a pair worn gray converse. This confused him. Why wasn't she wearing the uniform? It didn't make sense.

Harry was starting to think that nothing made sense when it came to Willow Moors.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow had finished her book by the time the trolley arrived and the moment it did she pounced on it like a starving animal. After five minutes of thinking she finally grabbed a bag of Fur sticks (take a bite of the peppermint-like sticks and make the noise of any animal you want) and a large box of super sour sugar quills. She paid the nice lady with the trolley and sat back down.

"Thanks Hellen!" She called to the woman who smiled back and went on her way. _So that's her name._ Harry mused. In truth he had never thought about it. She had always just been 'the lady with the trolley' and if he was honest he had never really thought about her having an actual name and a life outside her job on the train.

He glanced at Willow who was doing something in a thick blue notebook with a lemon sugar quill in her mouth. why was it that mystery girl had known something simple as someone's name that no one else, not even the twins knew? And yet, it made all the difference.

It was then that Harry began to look at Willow Moors in a whole new way.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Later on Ron and Hermione showed up having been looking all over for him. He glanced at Willow, expecting her to give them the same threats he had reveived only to find she had dozed off. Even in sleep a small frown rested on her face, as though even her dreams irritated her.

Ron glanced at her. "who's she?"

"Willow Moors."

Hermione frowned. "What house is she in? I don't think I've ever seen her before." Harry glanced at her robes and realized with dim shock that she wore no badge. "Er, no idea. I met her this summer." He then told them about the encounter with the dementors and the Mystery that was Willow.

Hermione looked perplexed. "The dementors _Fled_ from her? That's not possible. Dementors are cruel creatures who know nothing of fear, especialy not fear of an underage witch."

"Well they did." Harry confirmed. He glanced at Willow to check that she was still asleep. She was. "Listen, there's something off about her. I mean, how come she lived across the street from me for _seven years_ and I never noticed. Neither did Mrs. Figg. And who is ' _they'_? She's hiding something."

"I wouldn't pry harry, it could be personal." Hermione said gently. Ron nodded in agreement. Hemione was right. It was nothing he needed to worry about. It was Willow's busness.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

True to her word, the moment the train came to a stop Willow darted out of the compartment faster than the eye could follow. The only evidence that she was ever there was her trunk that was stacked along with Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow breathed in the crisp night air, savoring the feel of the nature around her as she walked down the path to Hogwarts. Unlike her fellow students, who were all bundled up in the carridges, Willow prefered to walk. She ran her hand along the bark, feeling the life that thrummed beneath her black-painted fingers. A loud snort caught her attention. She turned to find a thestrall standing behind her, Staring at the fifth year with milky eyes.

She frowned. What was it doing away from it's herd? She shook her head. It wasn't her problem. She had to get to school and she didn't fancy having to sneak in like last year when the gates to the school had closed a few minutes early and she had to use a path through the forest to reach the grounds. She had nearly been eaten by an acromantula. God she hated those things. she wondered what people were thinking when they said Hogwarts was the safest place on earth.

She reached the gates just in time and gave a respectful nod to filch. Most of the students at school hated the old squib. but Willow respected him for two reasons. The first being because he actualy noticed her, and the second because he, much like her, hated people in general. they had formed a sort of truce during fourth in which he would be civil with her, and in turn she would do her best to reign in that idiot of a poltergeist whenever the bloody baron wasn't around.

Willow entered the great hall and took a seat at the far end of one of the table, the shadows hiding her from view. She rolled her eyes slightly as the endless chatter of the feast surrounded her. ugh, it was going to give her a major headache one of these days. she looked around to make sure no one was looking (they never were) before taking out pair of gray and black headphones and putting them on.

Though it was true that muggle products like phones and ipods couldn't work in magical areas like Hogwarts Willow had enchanted her electronics to run on magic. A practice that was common place in the more modern magical communities like America and Canada. Willow and her aunt had visited America a year ago on a vacation. The wizarding world was very different there. In America, wizards and muggles alike used tech and clothing like jeans and such, though wizards had special IDs that helped them access Wizard-only area's like Time's End Square, New York, a Wizarding community a lot like Diagon Alley.

She let the music surround her while she ate and when the food finally vanished she hung them on her neck and turned her attention to the headmaster.

With the Start-of-Term speach about to begin, the year had officaily begun

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_  
 **well there you go! I tried to make this one a bit longer. I hope you all like the bit about the Lady with the trolley. I just felt like she deserved some attention since no one ever seems to care that much about her.**

 **THREE CHEERS FOR HELEN THE TROLLEY LADY!  
THE WOMAN WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE SINCE YEAR ONE!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_**


	5. Podcasts

It was late that night when Willow snuck out of her dorm. She moved quickly and silently, had anyone else been out she would have been nothing more than a shadow to them. Even her low breaths were silent. She was wearing a black long sleeve and a plair of black PJ pants. On her feet were her usual gray sneakers. She clutched a brown leather bag to her chest as she entered the fifth floor.

She reached a blank stretch of wall and placed a hand on it. leaning forward, she whispered: " _I need my studio."_ As it always did, the wall reveiled a door she slipped into. The door vanished the moment it closed.

Inside the room of requirement was a recording studio. She opened her satchel and pulled out a sleek laptop and headset. She sat down and turn on her tech. She then signed into blue tube (wizarding youtube) and set up a live stream. A countdown to Live flashed as Willow watched silently.

"Aaaand, We're Live." She murmured. She adjusted her headset and smiled at the video camera. "Hey guys, Shadowlark here. School has officaily started as well as another lonely year playing living ghost." She chuckled, " Not that I mind of course. you guys know me, can't stand most people. Anyway, We've got a new DADA teacher this year, to know ones supprise."

Just then, the chat box lit up and questions and comments filled it. She glanced at it and picked one of the questions read it out loud. " Who's the new teacher asks Hex Girl123. Well guys this is were things get interesting. Fortunatly most all you guys are from armerica where people actually believe what happened last june so I can give you all the detales. You see, our ministry thinks harry potter is a lying brat and Dumbledore's an old fool trying so they've sent some Ministry hag named Umbridge to spy on us. She even interupted the start of term speech to give one of her own which I took a video of and post once I finish the podcast."

Enraged comments filled the chat box. for years Willow had been hosting stream sessions during the school year about everything that has been going both in hogwarts itself and the government. between her podcasts, videos, and a little help from the American government (Who, unlike the ministry, never gave the public false hope that Voldemort was dead in the first place and supported Harry wholeheartedly) she had been able to give all the detales of voldemort's return and everything leading up to it.

Willow remembered how in third year she had mentioned in her podcasts that Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, gave her a bad feeling. And after the events of the escape of Serius Black from Hogwarts (she had followed the danger-prone trio) she had told her faithfull followers what had happened. And then in fourth year she sent videos of all the tasks as well as the selection from the goblet of fire and held streams over Voldemorts return as well as to give them all the juicy info about Rita skeeter's nasty secret (which she figured out way before hermione even if she did end up catching the pathetic hag).

The point was: Willow was imortant to the people of Wizarding America. She told them and by extension the American Ministry what the british gov't wasn't and therefore giving thm s chance to prepare for what would no doubt become a war against Voldemort.

The vital-ness of Willow's blue-tube channel put aside, people enjoyed listening to the adventures of the invisible girl. However, as time went by, Willow or as she was known on the net, Shadowlark began to shorten her podcasts. Once the important stuff was over with she had started to occationally skip the personal quetions and stuff more often than. That's what one of her fans were asking about today.

"Katniss-lover168 asks ' is everything alright with you over in the UK?'" Willow sighed and spoke in a low voice. "If I'm honest, no. there's a war on the horizion, I'm doomed to another year of keeping that idiot of a chosen one from dying as usual, and if I'm honest with myself, I'm starting to miss the good old days way back when about seven years ago before this mess started and I still lived in France. Being the invisible helper get's kinda lonely sometimes but, like I always say, Just gotta suck it up eh?"

She sighed and glanced at the screen. " few months back one of you guys asked why I go through all the effort to do what I do if it's so bad and I think I finally got an answer for you." She paused. " I do it because as thick as Harry is, I truly believe he's the one who'll end this war. A tackless as he can be, I've seen what he can do. He'll do great things Harry will. So it's up to me to keep the idiot from dying since no one else seems to be doing a very competent job at."

"It's not just about Harry either. It's the only thing I've ever loved aside from my aunt Mall which is crazy when you consider how insane this madhouse of a school is. Once more, I don't like standing by when something can be done. If no one else has the sense to watch out for this place then may as well be me."

She shook her head and smiled. "Any ways that's it for tonight. But before I go it's time for Start-of term Resulutions. She looked at the camera and gave the first real smile she had ever made on the channel.

"This year, I'm going to be seen."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

 **I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as usual. I'm kinda running out of inspiration so if you guys could leave some suggestions in the reveiws that would be awsome. On a side note: Only two more days of school for me before summer which means more updates! YAY!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**


	6. roaming the halls

It wasn't about being popular or anything like that, Willow decided. It was more about breaking habbits. Things like sitting in the darkest, most shadowed seats during class. Stuff like skipping breakfast and lunch because it was always so crowded. It was bad habbits like hanging out with ghosts because she hated people to a point she'd do most anything to avoid them.

Yeah she really needed to sort out her priorities.

That's why the first thing she did when she got to her dorm that night after her podcast was pull her trunck out from under her bed, unlock it, and climb into it.

inside her trunk was a large room complete with a libbrary, potions lab, and wifi.

in the corner was an old box of junk she never used but couldn't bare to part with. she dug through it for a several minutes before pulling out a small red and gold badge. she frowned, remembering the day she day she had been sorted all too clearly.

 _well well. I never thought i'd sort anyone more complicated than harry potter but it seems i was wrong. Brave, cunning, clever, loyal. You have it all my dear. "I like to think so. Keeps me from becoming like the many idiots i'm surrounded by." Ah, a sharp tongue I see. That will get you in an awful lot of trouble someday you know. "So I've been told." Hmm well anyhow I'm afraid i can't sort you. So I suppose I'll simply let you chose. "choose huh? Well, I was born on the twelfth month which is a multiple of four and It was a gibbous moon which is said to represent daring so... Gryffindore." Very well._

 _"GRYFFINDORE!"_

She shook her head and blinked, clearing her mind of the memories. she hated looking back. Willow pinned the badge onto her robes and pulled a mirror out of the box. She hung it on the wall and looked at her reflection. Her hair had been blue for too long she decided. She closed her eyes and focused. Her long blue hair became a short spiky black with a red streak. Willow opened her eyes stared at the mirror in thought before turning her eyes a striking silver/blue and giving her pale skin a light tan.

Willow nodded. perfect. sometimes being a Metamorph had it's uses.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

For early september it was pretty cold. By the time Lunch came around Willow had ditched her cloak for a leather jacket with a heating charm on it. At first she had worried she would get cought untill she remembered that according to the school rules, students were alowed to wear clothing from their homeland instead of robes. Well, Willow _was_ born in America. however when she was three her mother had died of dragon pox (the medicine wasn't as good as it was today) and her father had shipped her to Europe to live with her aunt.

All the same Willow was American and American wizards dressed like muggles. Muggles dressed warmly.

Suddenly a small first year a foot or so ahead of her slipped on a patch of frost. automatically, Willow reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The kid yelped in suprise before gaining his balence. "You okay kid?" He nodded, looking at her with awe and a touch of fear in his eyes as he took in her apearence. Willow just nodded and walked off. "Dang kids these days. No sense at all." She muttered.

Little did she know that for the first time ever, instead of forgetting her, Cody Roots would always remember.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

When school finally came to an end Willow had planned to skive off dinner and head to the library to study. Unfortunatly Fate just loved to ruin Willow's life. "Hey You!" Willow growled and whirled around to come face to face with Draco malfoy. "I'm sorry." Willow said in a sickly sweet voice, "But it would seem as though 'Hey You' isn't around. I'd try the great hall if I were you. Goodbye!"

"She tried to leave only for Malfoy to grab her arm. On instinct, Willow twisted and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Willow leaned over slightly, not caring that many were now watching. "Sorry about that. But you see, I don't usualy allow people to grab me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have prior engagements."

She had only gone a few steps when- BANG!

She dropped to her knees and rolled to the side with near-impossible grace. when she stood she saw Malfoy standing with his wand pointed at her. She didn't pull out her own wand though. Please! She wasn't stupid! She knew malfoy could easily frame her for the attack if she took out her wand. Instead, she cracked her knuckles and took a step forward.

"Look, all I want to do is head to the library and study. But if you want to fight, Take your best shot. I dare you." She smirked, silently daring him to see what happens when you cross Willow Moors.

Malfoy accepted.

He fired three spells in a row at her. The first she ducked, the second she jumped over and the last she blocked with a pocket knife she pulled from her pocket. The students that had gathered around them gasped at her display of speed and agility. The older boy fired several more curses at her but only managed to graze her cheek. Malfoy growled.

"Pull out your wand and fight me like a real wizard won't you! Filthy mudblood." She narrowed her eyes. Slowly she straghtened up and looked him in the the eyes with a sort of deadly calmness. But instead of striking back, she just backed away and pressed a hand to her cheek, which was bleeding. She looked at the blood on her hand for several moments before grinning wickedly. Malfoy's eyes widened slightly. Willow's grin was scary enough to set ice on fire.

Just then Professor McGonagal Swept into the room, the crowd of students parting for her till she came to a stop in front of the two rule breakers. Willow instantly slouched, apearing to be exhousted and shocked at the same time, her knife slipping into her pocket. "What is the meaning of this?!" The angry professor demanded. Before Malfoy could speak whatever lie he had come up with Willow stepped forward.

"If I may Professor, I was trying to get to the library when he tried to stop me. I did my best to make it clear That I didn't have the time to stop and chat when he grabbed my arm and I defended myself. I don't like people touching me you see. And when I tried to walk away to avoid any trouble he started firing spells at me. He hit my cheek see?"

Willow alowed Mcgonagall to inspect her cheek and heal it before watching with satafaction as Malfoy was given detention, Forced to give her an apallogy, and lost Fifty points for his house. As the crowd dispersed she stood silently. She had never gotten into a fight before. well, not at school anyways. And yet she didn't care. Guess that's what happens when your a natural soldier. She mused. The next fight is just another battle.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

The months passed swiftly. Umbridge was named high inquistor and began making new rules left and right. Willow could most always find a loophole though.

Just a few weeks ago Harry potter had made a secret group for learning defensive spells called the DA. they met in the room of requirement almost every week. They were being a bit obvious if you asked Willow. If they had wanted a place they wouldn't get caught they should have used a couple a runes to make a new entrance to the chamber of secrets now that there was no giant snake living in it.

But at the rate they were going they were bound to get caught by the end of the year. She was glad she wasn't a member. Winter was coming. Willow liked winter. all that snow and almost no sun. it was perfect.

Oh, and she had gained an assistent. The first year she had run into, Cody Roots, had asked her to tutor him in potions and she had supprised herself by agreeing. At first she had expected to hate it. After all, she didn't really like people. But Cody was kind, smart and made an affort not to get on her nerves. As time went by, Willow found the kid was growing on her. She must be getting soft.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Winter holidays had begun. many had gone home. Including Harry and the weasly's who were spending the holidays together or something. She was spending the holidays at hogwarts since her aunt was too busy with work (she was an auror). She wished she could have gone home though. It was depressing, being stuck in the same building with Umbridge. not many others had stuck around either save for a few first and second years.

"Hey willow, you Okay? You got that look on your face." Cody asked as he took a seat next to her for lunch. She chuckled. "I'm fine kiddo." He wrinkled his nose. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" She ruffled his Hair. "When it stops being amusing." Cody pouted for a moment before looking at her solomely. "really Willow, What's wrong?"

Willow grinned and shook her head. "How is it that most people who have been stuck with me for three years straight barely notice me and yet you know me like the back of your hand kiddo?" Cody shrugged. "maybe it's because no one else really cared about you before. they were too wrapped up in their own lives. But I care, Willow. Your like a big sister to me."

Willow frowned. "That means a lot kid but trust me, you don't want me as your role model." She sighed in frustration and picked at her food. "You know what those who do notice say. 'Willow's dark, Willow's a danger to us all, Watch out for Willow Moors, she'll probably beat the crap out of you for no reason!' you don't want to be associated with me Kid. I don't want people to think your dark too."

Cody huffed. "Is that all? I don't care what people say. Their wrong and you deserve a little more credit. The stupid gits." Willow smirked at him. "You better watch out kiddo. I think I'm starting to rub off on you!"Cody waved off her comment.

" We all need a bad influence in our lives."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

It was Christmas. Willow grinned as she stared outside at the swirling storm of snow. A winter blizzard. She glanced at the edge of her bed where her present from her aunt was. She would wait until breakfast. She wanted to open presents with Cody. _good god I'm getting soft._ She shook her head and got dressed.

Willow bounded down the stairs. She waited for a little while for Cody in the common room but he never showed up. She searched the first years dorm as well but he wasn't there.

He must already be in the great hall she decided. "That kid." She muttered as she climbed through the portrait hole. Of course Cody would already be in the great hall. He would have to be dying not to eat.

However, when she got to the great hall she scanned the tables to find he wasn't there.

"What the?"

She checked again. and again. nothing.

Just then a third year rushed past her to Professor McGonagall who had just entered the hall. "Professor you've got to help! A first year just went out a few minutes ago! He said he had to go across the grounds for something! I told him to stay inside because of the blizzard but he insisted! And he hasn't come back! I think he might be lost in the storm!"

 _no_

Willow felt her insides go cold. "What did he look like?!" She cut in desperatly. _No. he's not that stupid. he wouldn't..._ "He had brown hair, Hazel eyes,and he was a gryffindore."

 _No!_

"CODY!"

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

 **HAHAHAH! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! sorry about that but i couldn't help it!**

 **Hope you don't hate me!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**


	7. snow storm

Before anyone could stop her Willow had reached the entrance Hall and was trying to open it. But the door was iced shut and not even Willow's strong arms could push it open.

But Willow was not one to give up. She was pushing against the door with all her legs and arms burned from the effort and her fingers were going numb from the cold seeping through the huge slabs wood.

"Miss! I cannot allow you to go out there! An adult will be sent! You must wait with the other students." Professor McGonagall tried to lead her back to the great hall but Willow wrench her arm free. Anger and fear blazing in her eyes.

"I WILL NOT WAIT WITH THE OTHERS! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER GOD DAMMIT!" With the power of fury on her side she whipped out her wand and blasted the door open with a ' **BANG!** ' the echoed through the halls. Zipping up her jacket she raced outside.

Willow liked snow for the most part. It was soft and white couldn't give you sunburn like summer weather. She did not like blizzards. Especaily howling, raging, hard-to-see-through blizzards that took her little brother.

It was strange to think of him like that. She never had any siblings or cousins as far as she was aware and she was lacking in the skills needed to make friends. But Cody was different. Cody looked up to her. he understood her she needed him more than she needed air in her lungs.

But as the cold ice wove into her hair and lashes she found it was beginning to get harder and harder to make use of what little sight she had out here. God it was cold! She was a little tired too. And numb. How long had she been searching now? Five minutes? Ten? An hour! God she was tired! Maybe if she stopped for a momment...

"Hello?"

she snapped out of her haze at the sound of a little boys voice. "CODY!?" She called, hoping his voice would guide her to him.

"WILLOW? HELP! I CAN'T-"

"HOLD ON KIDDO!" She cried, willing her numb legs to stumble in the direction of his voice. She walked for what seemed like eternity. Ocationally shouting at him to yell back so she could find him. Ice and snow made it's way up her arms. The only warmth coming from her leather jacket. Thank god for heating charms!

With the cold came pain. Terrible pain that was followed by numbness. Her eyelids grew heavy. Maybe if...

And then she saw him. Huddled up against a tree, looking scared, but very much alive. Willow felt a prick of envey as she saw that Cody was bundled up in a hat, scarf, gloves, and a coat. All no doubt with heating charms on them. he wasn't even shivering that much! Willow was definatly jealous.

"Th-there y-you are kid-do!" She managed to force out from her chattering teeth. Cody gasped. "Your cold!"

"N-no shit!'' A sudden wave of pain traveled through her and she sunk to her knees beside Cody. She knew she couldn't get Cody back to the castle on her own. She looked at Cody. He was starting to shiver. She took of her jacket, ignoring the fresh waves of cold, and wrapped it around him. she then pulled him into a protective ambrace and pulled out her wand, sending red sparks into the sky.

Willow lay for several minutes, clutching Cody, thanking Fate that he was okay before she finally gave in to the sleep tugging at her senses...

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **TADA! I know, this was realy short but I think it was alright. plus I didn't really have the time to write any thing longer.**

 **see you on the other side-LQ**


	8. defiance

Willow, thankfully, recovered from her brush with death. In fact, she was out of the Medical Wing in just two days!

That is to say, she snuck out of the medical wing two days after the events of the blizzard. Madam Pomfery did her best to try and coax the young rebel back into the wing until her wrist (which had broken due to the angle she held her arms to ward Cody from the cold) Healed. But Willow was nothing if not a free spirit and and after a while Madam Pomfery was forced to give up.

Once she and Cody finally found time they exchanged gifts. From Cody willow got a pocket knife that could cut through anything,unlock anything and would always return to her pocket if stolen or confiscated. From Her aunt she received a bag of sour sugar quills enchanted to never run out and a new belt that had pockets with extension charms and holsters for her wand and knives, daggers, and various tools (she liked to be prepared). From Willow cody had received a leather jacket with heat and cooling charms, stretching charms for when he grew, and extension charms in the pockets. As a bonus Willow had sewn his house badge onto it.

The moment Willow gave him the jacket Cody slid it on and swore to never take it off.

Also, Willow and Cody became partners in crime. For the remainder of the holidays the duo spent their time terrorizing Umbridge through untraceable means. At first no one knew who was behind it. Until one day when McGonagall caught them painting facial hair on the cats on the china in Umbridge's office.

Instead of punishing them she simply gave them ten points each and warned the rest of the staff that the Weasley twins have competition for the title of trouble makers-in-cheif.

Oh yeah, and, Willow was making good on her start-of-term resulution. Instead of lurking in the shadows as Ms Nobody Willow has come to find her place at Hogwarts. She is the top rebel, a big sister, and enemy of rules. And by her side was Cody, ever since the blizzard the two were almost never seen without each other. Willow was Cody's sister figure and bad influence and Cody was the Badgirls soft spot.

Days turned to weeks and finaly term started. The DA was back in order and Umbridge was determined to plow on with her reign of terror. The old toads latest order of business was to evaluate all the teachers. As far as Willow could tell, only Trawleny where in danger of being sacked so far.

"It's not fair really." Willow told Cody during dinner the day of the seer's inspection. "She's a nice woman really. Even if she's not a real sear, which I'm sure she is, she's still alright, if not a bit too dramatic." She smirked. "Ooh! Just you wait until Umbridge tries to do something stupid like make me wear a uniform! That'd finaly give me a chance to look her strait in the eye and say 'Fuck you!'"

Cody snorted. "Your always so pleasant." He remarked dryly. Willow grinned and looked up from where she was carving a skull into the table with her knife. "Well I do try."

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Willow and Cody were sitting in the great hall doing homework when a wail echoed through the halls. They glanced at each other and rushed into the entence hall to see students gathered in a large circle where Umbridge was watching with sickening glee as Trawlney sobbed with a battered trunk at her feet. "Y-you can't f-fire me!" She was wailing. "Hogwarts is my home!" And Umbridge-The Bitch-simply smiled even wider and said in that disgustingly sweet voice of hers, "Not any more it isn't."

That was IT! She could come up with pathetic rules and give out detentions and be a rubbish teacher but she _could not_ break A persons heart and soul like that and Enjoy it! Like hell Willow was going to let this stand!

As Mcgonagall swept forwards to comfort the poor woman, Willow marched forwards, Cody desperatly trying to drag her back but failing miserably.

"FUCK YOU!" Willow roared, capturing the attention of every one in the hall including the old toad. At first umbridge looked shocked. But then she smiled sweetly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Fuck you." Willow repeated, she was glaring at the old woman with such force it could rival even that of Professor McGonagall's. It was a shock that The old toad didn't die on the spot in a burst of flame at the young fifth year's gaze.

"You have no right! YOU HEAR ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. YOU SICK HORRIBLE BITCH. YOU HAVE THE GALL TO LOOK ALL INNOCENT, ALL FULL OF GOOD INTENT! YOU EXPECT US TO RIDE INTO YOUR DELUSIONAL SUNSET WHEN YOU'RE DOING HORRIBLE THINGS LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE YOUR OPPINIONS ABOUT EVERYTHING, WE"RE ALL ENTITALED TO THEM BUT WE NEVER ASKED! YOU DARE TELL US WHO TO BE AND WHAT TO DO!? WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN OF ANYTHING! FUCK YOU!"

Willow's eyes had turned bright red and she was shaking with fury. Clutched in her hand was her wand as though she meant to curse the bitch from here to hell. Umbridge stood there looking at the Thirteen year old in shock and anger. Then she smiled in a dangerous sort way. "three weeks of detention I think, Miss Moors, and fifty points from Gryffindore. Oh, and another ten, of course, for violation of dress code."

It was then that Dumbledore strode into the entrance hall. The usual twinkle in his eyes lost to fury at the horrible pink hag. "Professor McGonagall if you would be so kind as to lead Professor Trawlney back into the castle. You see Professor Umbridge I think you'll find while you have the power to fire my staff, the ability to banish them from the grounds remains in my power."

The headmaster and the tyrant stared at each other for several long moments.

"For now." Umbridge finally answered before sweeping out of the hall.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Three weeks later the words "I must show respect' were etched permanantly into her hand. Willow didn't mind that much. she had do many scars already. Three on on her right arm, a claw mark on her leg, a burn on her neck, the list went on. It was one of the reasons she wore a leather jacket (other than the fact that it looked badass) and if Umbridge thought adding to her collection was going to break her she was dead wrong.

Willow continued to give the old hag hell. The Weasley Twins confronted her later on to tell her that they would be dropping out soon and that they were officaily handing the position of top troublemaker down to her. Willow accepted it with a small grin and warned them that she saved her trouble for tyrants but she'd do her worst.

exams were coming up. Willow wasn't worried. She would never understand other's reluctance and worries over these thing. Hello, it was a MAGIC test! For MAGIC school! It was a lot more interesting than mundane work that was for sure.

On a more serious note, a storm was brewing. Creeping along the horizon like a flaming sun, slowly burning but not yet at the peak of battle.

And when it came, Willow would be ready.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **I know it's been a while but i hope you like this chapter. Also, get excited, because a battle is near and Willow in battle is awsome. I intend for the next chapter to be quite a twist...**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	9. Shatter

The day had finally arrived.

OWL exams had come.

Of course Willow hadn't been that worried. Cody had been getting bored though, what with Willow being too busy studying to torture Umbridge with him.

"When this is all over kiddo," Willow had said when Cody had complained " You and I are gonna go on the greatest trouble spree the world has ever seen! I promise. We'll give the old toad hell, you and I."

Willow smiled at the memory as she made her way across the grounds, Cody in tow. True to her predictions, the storm had finally arrived. Harry had had a vision of some sort involving his godfather and now he and his muggleborn friend (Harley, was it?) were in the Forbidden forest, leading Umbridge to a trap or something.

So now Willow, knowing Harry was going to need some back up (With his track record it was inevitable) and seeing as his friends from the DA were being held captive by a bunch of slytheryn gits (not that all slytheryns were stupid) and it was up to her to play hero and rescue them lest The-boy-who-kept-getting-lucky get himself killed.

oh joy.

Willow sighed as she reached Umbridge's office. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why did it have to be so _pink ?!_ Willow hated pink.

Not wanting to waste time with respect for private property or anything stupid like that, Willow kicked the door down and walked in. Malfoy was the first to reach her. Instead of messing with him as she would have done had she been less pressed for time Willow simply nicked him out with a punch to the face, jumped over his body, and took out the rest. Crabbe tried to punch her but Willow just ducked and kicked him in the shin, breaking the bone and moving on the crabbe who she nocked out with a quick jinx.

Willow brushed off the bits of china (some of the cat plates had broken) from her clothes. She threw open a window and pointed impatently to it, seeing as the others where staring at her as though she had just done something amazing.

"Well, what are you lot waiting for? Let's go!"

That was all it took the snap them out of it and they were in the woods in no time. Harry had taken some convincing but he had finally consented to them coming with him to the ministry.

Except for Cody.

"I don't think he should go." Harry insisted. Willow scoffed.

"He'll be fine."

"He's too young."

"You did stuff like this when you were 11!"

"That was different. I had to, he doesn't."

"Well I say if he want's to to go he'll go!" Willow looked at Cody who nodded. "I want to go."

"It's settled then."

And they were off. Harry and the DA on threstrals, And Willow and Cody riding on her broom. (It was a firebolt. a birthday present from her aunt last year.)

When they reached the ministry Harry had led them to the hall of prophecy, where Willow was currently having a fight with a death eater called Belletrix. She was a total bitch and it seemed inevitable that the two would end up biting each others head off.

"ooh, I know your type," Willow taunted. " A would-be queen bee with brain so small it rattles in her skull.'"

" Oh the wittle girl thinks she knows how to fight does she?" Belletrix shot back with a taunting grin.

"Bitch, please!" Willow schoffed "I got more skills than you think! I could kill you with a flick of my wrist!" And it was true.

"The wittle bitty girl thinks she can face us does she? She thinks she stands a chance! It's almost sad."

Willow was about to retort when Harry gave a shout of "NOW!" And the DA members fired spells at the shelves, causing them to topple. And just like that, it was a real fight. Willow let out a whoop as she fired a spell at a death eater and took one out with her knife.

Willow didn't even stop to think when she slit the throat of a masked death eater that fired a curse at her. It had been quick and simple and just like that he was dead. She remembered how back in the old days when stray death eaters were still roaming and her aunt had taught her how to kill. This had been her first time to do it though.

Willow raced through the collapsing room. Taking out enemies left and right, stunning and cursing them, though a few she gave a hit to the chest with her daggers. Her death count was up to five.

But then someone managed to grab her and the next thing she knew she was being used as incentive for Harry to give up the prophecy in the Veil Room. But they were rescued. The order of the pheonix had come and whoever had grabbed willow let her go.

What happened next made time slow.

Cody had been trying to get to her. He had been grinning, the thrill of battle as much of a joy as it was to her and yet serious all the same. And then Belletrix had given a cruel trill of laughter and pointed her wand at Cody. There was a flash of green and Cody, the only person she could stand, her partner in crime, the only one she had ever needed to lean on, her little brother in everything but blood, was hit square in the back.

Cody's eyes widened.

He went slack.

And fell to the ground.

Dead.

Her blood pounded in her ears, drowning the world out. She let out a scream that echoed the pain inside as her heart cracked and split into a thousand shards. He was _gone._ No! Nononononono! It wasn't fair. She had been so stupid! She had known better than to care about another being because she _knew_...in the end people die.

She was dimly aware of the scream that echoed her own. The same woman who had taken her brother must have taken another life. She looked up and met the gaze of Belletrix who smiled wickedly and pointed her wand at her.

Willow closed her eyes. Cody was gone, what was the point.

When the spell hit her she didn't fight the darkness.

Because maybe now she would be renuited with Cody.

Her little brother.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

 **Please don't hate me!**

 **I know a lot of you will hate this ending but trust me I have plans. There is a bigger picture to all of this you'll see!**

 **See you on the other side-LQ**

 **_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)**


	10. SEQUEL

THE SEQUEL IS UP! LOOK FOR THE RETURN OF WILLOW MOORS!


End file.
